Apparentias Revelata
by MeliaTheDiablesse
Summary: Dumbledore à enlevé nombre d'enfant aux familles Sang-Pur dîtes Mangemorts. Les enfants enlevé ont été placés dans des familles soit disant du côté lumineux. Les Parents adoptifs ont été forcés de les adoptés sans possibilité d'en parlé. Heureusement pour ces enfants la vérité va éclater, et Harry vas être le premier à découvrir la supercherie. Bashing AD/RW/MW [Cover by Me]
1. Prologue

Voici une nouvelle fiction Harry Potter, bien entendu je n'abandonne pas Manipulation Trahison Confrontation et Le Temps Du Renouveau, je les écrirais en même temps.  
L'idée de cette fic est venu en lisant une énième fic sur ce thème et j'ai eu envie d'écrire la mienne, je vais essayer de rester un maximum original ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tout appartient à J.K Rowling

**Titre :** Apparentias Revelata _(Apparences Révélés)_

**Rating**** :** T pour le langage

**Résumé :** Dumbledore à enlevé nombre d'enfant aux familles Sang-Pur dîtes Mangemorts. Les enfants enlevé ont été placés dans des familles soit disant du côté lumineux. Les Parents adoptifs ont été forcés de les adoptés sans possibilité d'en parlé. Heureusement pour ces enfants la vérité va éclater, et Harry vas être le premier à découvrir la supercherie. Bashing AD/RW/MW. Trafiques d'enfant [Cover by Me]

* * *

**Prologue**

**31 Juillet 1980**

Dumbledore jubilait intérieurement, son plan était génial selon ses dires, ils avaient enlevés, avec son équipe, trois enfants depuis le mois dernier à des familles de Mangemort, pour le plus grand bien, toujours selon ses dires, ces enfants le remercieront plus tard pour leur avoir offert une vie digne de ce nom sous les familles de la lumière, qu'importe qu'ils soient Sang-Pur, Sang-mêlé ou Moldu, ils détesteront leurs propres familles.  
Albus sautillait de joie, il avait élargis son réseau en France et ses informateurs le prévinrent qu'une dizaine d'enfants avaient étés enlevés. Son plan marchait plus que bien.  
Le directeur regarda ses dossiers, le première enfant qu'il avait placé, il l'avait mis dans une famille Moldu, assez facile à convaincre en se faisant passer pour un orphelinat ou les parents c'étaient renseignés ne pouvant avoir eux-mêmes un enfant, enfin ça c'est ce qu'avait fait Dumbledore, faire boire une potion de stérilité au père avait était assez simple, les parents heureux comme tout avaient acceptés d'adopter l'enfant avec joie, Dumbledore les avaient rassurés en leur disant que les parents ne chercheraient pas l'enfant et qu'ils n'avaient même pas laissé de lettre.  
Le second enfant avait était un peu plus compliqué, le placé dans une famille sorcière n'était jamais bien simple, mais un petit coup de Legilimens pour mettre de faux souvenir et l'affaire était gagné, pour les tout nouveaux parents, ils n'y voyaient que du feu.  
Le troisième enfant à été assez simple à placer les Potter étaient tellement dû côté de la lumière que Dumbledore avait eu juste à dire que l'enfant qu'il tenait avait été abandonné dans un orphelinat.  
Lily avait juste accepté sans chercher plus loin, elle qui voulait un enfant, elle voulu tout de même savoir comment il s'appelait et quand était il né, mais Dumbledore, les informas que rien n'avait été indiquait à l'orphelinat où il se rendait souvent et que quand il avait vue se petit garçons il avait pensé à eux, Lily et James firent donc une adoption par le sang et Harry James Potter vit le jour, Lily décida également que la date d'anniversaire serait le jour de son adoption le 31 juillet 1980.

Ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu c'est que les Potter étaient très curieux et quand Lily vint dans son bureau le 20 octobre 1981 pour lui demandé des informations et lui dire ce qu'elle savait ou plutôt le fait qu'elle se doutait à qui appartenait Harry, Albus nia tout en bloc, une fois que Evans repartit Albus décida que les parents Potter devait être éliminés, et quoi de mieux qu'utiliser l'ascension de Voldemort, ainsi que son contrôle sur lui, pour tuer la famille ainsi que le garçons. Cela sera tragique et la population Sorcière ne sera plus que renforcé sur la haine contre Voldemort.  
Il prépara son plan finement en tirant les ficelles comme il le faisait depuis très longtemps, depuis son poste d'Adjoint au Directeur à dire vrai, il fit dire une fausse prophétie qui marcha du feu de Merlin, car quelques jours plutôt Severus Snape déboula dans son bureau dévoilant les projets de son maître qui était de tuer les Potter, Albus le rassura en lui disant qu'il allait s'en occuper, Severus soupira de soulagement et le remercia.

Bien entendu Dumbledore ne fit rien et quand le 31 octobre 1981, il entendit une alarme dans son bureau lui signifiant une intrusion à Godric's Hollow, il se félicita de son plan génial.  
Il attendit plusieurs minutes voir une heure avant de transplaner au manoir, une fois arrivé sur place tout était détruit, il rentra James était meurt allongé sur les marches, il souri sadiquement, il monta en contournant le corps du sorcier et quand il fut en haut il entendit des pleurs, adultes et enfants, son visage devint blanc, il espérait vraiment que Evans soit morte, arrivé devant la porte de la chambre d'enfant il découvrit Severus tenant un corps sans vie dans les bras, le corps de Lily, et pleurant sur celui-ci, en levant son regard sur le berceau il fit le garçons encore en vie, une cicatrice sur le front, comment le gosse avait survécu en baissant le regard par terre il vit un tas de cendre, et comprit que c'était Tom, comment tout cela était possible, il comprit que sa fausse prophétie pouvait devenir réelles, en regardant Severus, il lui confia que c'était Sirius Black qui était le gardien du secret, propageant une double haine au maître de potion sur Black.

Dumbledore prépara alors sa nouvelle manipulation, il proclama Harry Potter Survivant, et enferma sans procès Sirius Black en usant de sa popularité. Quand Harry viendra à Poudlard, il pourra tout mettre en place. Albus se frotta les mains avec un sourire sadique, oh oui son plan était fabuleusement merveilleux, il prit un bonbon au citron en imaginant tout ça.

* * *

Voila, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez mais j'espère que vous adorerez.  
Petit Prologue je sais, mais c'est pour mettre dans le bain, et j'aimerais voir les retours avant de faire de grand chapitre.

MeliaTheDiablesse.


	2. Découverte et Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer :** Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tout appartient à J.K Rowling

**Titre :** Apparentias Revelata _(Apparences Révélés)_

**Résumé :** Dumbledore à enlevé nombre d'enfant aux familles Sang-Pur dîtes Mangemorts. Les enfants enlevé ont été placés dans des familles Sang-Pur dîtes soit disant du côté lumineux, Sang-mêlé et Moldu. Les Parents adoptifs ont été forcés de les adoptés sans possibilité d'en parlé. Heureusement pour ces enfants la vérité va éclater, et Harry vas être le premier à découvrir la supercherie. Bashing AD/RW/GW/MW Trafique d'enfant.

* * *

**Review : **

** \- octo : Je suis déçue. Entre les fautes et le manque de subtilité trop évident de Dumbledore, je ne suis pas très attirée par ta fic.  
On dirait une parodie des fics sur le même thème. Il manque juste le rire démoniaque d'Albus.  
Je m'arrêterai ici.**

_Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue, je prends en compte ta remarque.  
Mais justement cela est fait exprès, je voulais que cela soit à part des fics que nous lisons sur FF où, même si cela n'est pas écris noir sur blanc, nous savons que c'est Dumbledore le responsable, ici ce chapitre reste tout de même un Prologue, relatant les faits et les gestes de ce qu'à fait Dumbledore.  
Ma fic est plus centré sur les enfants découvrant leur véritable identité et la façon dont ils réagiront quand ils le découvriront, et bien entendue sur ce qu'ils prévoiront de faire et comment ils le feront sachant la réputation que Dumbledore à dans le monde sorcier.  
Je te remercie tout de même d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon chapitre, et d'avoir fait une critique constructive.  
Pour ce qui est des fautes, j'essaie de faire toujours de mon mieux pour qu'il y en ai le moins possible._

**\- Guest 1 : Il y a trop de fautes. Et Albus ressemble à un fou trop évident.  
Dommage car cette fic avait du potentiel.**

_Je suis consciente que cela ne peut plaire à tout le monde, mais comme dis plus haut, mon but n'étais pas de cacher la folie d'Albus, je suis un peu déçue que cela ne soit pas compréhensible, tout de fois j'accepte ta critique et te souhaite une bonne lecture pour les prochaines que tu feras, peut être à bientôt sur d'autre de mes fics )_

**\- Guest 2 : Pas mal, pas mal du tout ! mais pourquoi étendre à la France ? **

_Plus il étend dans d'autres pays plus il se croit puissant ) La France ne sera pas le seul pays, le Prologue est juste une mise en bouche. Merci pour ta review._

**\- Yuiu : Bubus à encore une fois trop abusé de bonbons au citron c'est ce qui le rend extrêmement sénile et con! XD  
En tout bas j'aime beaucoup ta fic et j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne**

_Oui exactement, je pense qu'une substance illicite se trouve dans ses bonbons xD. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre._

_**-**_** adenoide : Voldy** **devrait réussir a tuer Dumby car il est une nuisance pour le monde sorcier.**

_Coucou sur cette fic ! XD, il pourrait en effet, mais s'il le faisait ça serait moins drôle non ?_

**\- CutieSunshine : J'adore ce style d'histoire. D'ailleurs je suis arrivée sur la tienne car elle était située sous un autre du mm genre. L'idée de base est originale même si déjà vue. J'ai hâte de lire la suite. Par contre, un petit bémol pour l'écriture. Je n'ai pas vu énormément de fautes d'orthographe et le découpage des paragraphes est assez clair, par contre la syntaxe est compliquée. Plutôt que de faire de longues phrases avec plein de virgules, n'hésite pas à faire des phrases courtes. Ça évite de se répéter ou de se tromper sur la conjugaison et la concordance des temps. Ça rendra ton texte plus fluide à la lecture (et c'est moins ch... à relire lol). Je te mets en alerte, vivement la suite de ton histoire !**

_Si tu te souviens de cette autre fic du même genre je suis preneuse, j'en cherche xD  
J'avais peur que ça soit justement trop déjà vue, et malheureusement, à part nos propres idées le scénario de base resteras le même, mais ce scénario qui me donne envie d'écrire Apparentias Revelatas, tu es la première à me dire de faire des phrases courtes au lieu de longues, j'avoue que je vais me perdre à force haha, pour ce chapitre malheureusement il était déjà écris et finaliser avant ta review, mais j'essaierais ton conseille pour le chapitre deux, après ce n'était que le prologue, je ne suis pas fan des Dialogues dans le prologue. J'ai toujours eu un soucis niveau conjugaison, mais j'essaye justement de m'améliore à ce niveau ci, et c'est ton genre de commentaire qui ne pourra que me faire avancer, donc merci, et merci pour l'alerte, j'espère que ce chapitre sera donc de ton goût._

**\- Lena-Reyna Malefoy : Salut!**

**J'ai hâte de lire la suite, le prologue a vraiment su titiller ma curiosité, j'adore ce style d'histoire!**

_Et bien la voici, j'espère que ton titillement apprécieras cette suite._

_**\- **_**livyn : Une bonne mise en bouche, j'attends la suite avec impatience**

_La voici ! xD, j'espère que cela te plaira !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Découverte et Retrouvaille.

* * *

**5 juin 1996**

Harry était chez les Dursley, les vacances avaient commencé depuis un bon moment et il s'ennuyait profondément, son oncle et sa tante le laissait tranquille, Dudley avait arrêté de faire la chasse au Harry, mais il s'ennuyait, alors qu'il regardait la lune à sa fenêtre, il sentit un léger filé de magie dans sa chambre, tournant la tête dans le sens ou il l'avait ressenti, il tomba sur son lit poussiéreux, ou était posé une lettre légèrement jauni.  
Perplexe il s'avança vers son lit et la prit, sur la lettre était marqué _**« Pour Harry James Potter »**_ il la retourna pour voir si un destinataire était noté _**« De Lily Pétunia Evans et James Fleamont Potter »**_ Le garçons qui avait survécu était encore plus perplexe. Il l'ouvrit et la lut.

_« Mon cher Harry_

_Si je t'écris cette lettre c'est que ton père et moi avons quelques choses d'important à te dire, et si tu lis cette lettre c'est que nous sommes tout deux plus de ce monde._

_Sache déjà plusieurs choses, Dumbledore n'est pas quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance, je ne sais pas à quelle âge tu auras cette missive, mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas encore un adulte, marié et père de famille, ensuite Sirius, car je suis sûre que Dumbledore va l'accuser, n'y ai pour rien dans toute cette histoire et tu peux lui faire confiance totalement, Severus aussi d'ailleurs, même si je suis sûre qu'il ne sait rien de cette histoire._

_Passons au sujet sérieux, tu n'es pas notre fils mon chéri, Dumbledore t'a amené à nous en nous disant que tu avais été abandonné et que ta famille n'avais donné aucune information sur ton nom et ton prénom._

_Comme tu dois t'en doutais, j'ai fais mes petites recherches avec l'aide de ton père, et on est tombé sur un article qui recensé des enlèvements d'enfant, nous nous sommes penchés sur le sujet et il s'avère que ton arrivé concorde avec un enlèvement le même jour._

_Il faut savoir que la famille Malfoy avait deux enfants, des jumeaux, si tu es à Poudlard tu dois connaitre Draco, et bien son frère jumeau à été enlevé le 31 juillet 1980, je vois déjà des méninges fonctionné et comprendre ce que je vais te dire._

_Harry, ton vrai prénom et nom c'est Septimus Abraxas Malfoy, tu es né le 5 juin 1980, et tu es le fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black, je voulais leur dire mais je suppose que si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je n'en ai pas eu le temps._

_Mon garçons, tu trouveras dans cette lettre une fiole, du nom de Apparentias Revelata, une création de moi même, cela te rendras ta véritable apparence, celle que tu aurais dû avoir dès le début._

_On t'aime mon chéri, même si tu n'as pas était notre véritable garçons t'avoir nous as rendu heureux, mais de l'autre côté, dans un autre Manoir ta véritable famille pleurait ton absence, encore aujourd'hui je suis sûre qu'il l'a pleure._

_J'espère sincèrement que tu auras cette lettre à temps, avant ta rentrée scolaire serait le mieux, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion._

_Harry, tu dois aller à Gringotts, je te lègue tout mes biens, et je t'émancipe le temps que tu prennes ta décision, car je suis sûre que Dumbledore c'est proclamé tuteur._

_Tu montreras cette lettre au gobelin Ragnok _

_Moi James Fleamont Potter, lègue tout mes biens à Septimus Abraxas Malfoy.  
Tu hériteras donc à ta majorité le titre de Lord Potter._

_Lord James Fleamont Potter et son épouse Madame Lily Pétunia Evans-Potter »_

Harry était de marbre, depuis son enfance ce qu'il pensait croire était faux, depuis son enfance une famille aimante l'aimaient, oui mais voila, les Malfoy le détestait, est ce qu'ils allaient l'accepter, est ce que Draco l'accepterais, sa décision était prise, il allait à Gringotts et demander à Ragnok d'appeler Lucius, Narcissa et Draco leur montrait la vérité en face.  
Il prendra la fiole seulement s'ils l'acceptent.  
Harry, décidé, prit ses affaires les mis dans sa malle qu'il rapetissa, prit sa chouette et sorti, une fois devant le perron de la porte il alla sur le trottoir d'en face dans sa cape d'invisibilité, manquerais plus que la vieille chouette d'en face rapporte à Dumbledore qu'il était partit, il appela le Magicobus et une fois celui-ci arrivé, demanda le chaudron baveur, il allait déposer ses affaires et irait à Gringotts, qui savait ouvert jour et nuit.  
Arrivé au chaudron baveur il posa un glamour sur lui et entra demander une chambre. Une fois ses affaires déposé il parti sur le chemin de traverse direction Gringotts, il en avait profité pour envoyer une lettre à Ragnok, le prévenant de son imminente arrivé et d'appeler les Malfoy, les trois, il savait qu'ils seraient déjà la, il avait également envoyé la lettre de ses parents ayant fait un double et envoyé l'original, Ragnok pouvait donc tout leur expliquais et ils sauraient tout une fois qu'il sera la, il n'eu pas le temps d'envoyer ses pensées plus loin quand il mit un pied dans le hall, toujours sous son charme.  
Il s'approcha d'un Gobelin et lui chuchota qu'il avait rendez vous avec Ragnok, le gobelin l'amena directement à la porte et frappa deux coups, quand Ragnok signifia que le survivant pouvait rentrer, Harry n'eu même pas le temps de poser un pied dans le bureau qui se retrouva déjà dans une étreinte maternelle, bon apparemment Narcissa l'acceptait quand même, il leva son regard sur Lucius et Draco, et ils avaient un regard heureux, heureux de le voir, si un jour on lui avait dit que Draco Malfoy serait heureux de le revoir il aurait envoyé cette personne à Sainte Mangouste.  
Une fois que sa mère, car oui c'était sa mère à présent, l'eu lâchait, Lucius le prit dans ses bras, il rendit l'étreinte à son père, ils l'acceptaient vraiment, malgré toute la haine qu'ils avaient eu à son égard.

_**-Hum hum, je suis désolé de casser vos retrouvailles mais Monsieur….  
\- Malfoy, Septimus Malfoy. **_

Harry fit un clin d'œil à Draco, celui-ci souri, son frère avait repris la phrase qui lui avait dîtes à leur première rencontre.

_**\- Oui Monsieur Malfoy, je voulais vous signifier que l'héritage de votre Parrain est également toujours en vigueur.  
\- Pardon ? Mon héritage ? Sirius m'a laissé quelques choses ?  
\- Et bien. Vous me voyez incommodés. Vous avez utilisez, à ce que je peux voir, le sceau de la famille Potter pour montrer que vous acceptiez le rôle de Lord Black.  
\- Je n'étais même pas au courant que Sirius me l'avais laissé. **_Harry s'assit sous le choque. _**Et je n'ai jamais eu ce sceau entre mes mains.  
\- Ragnok que veut dire tout cela ? **_Demanda froidement Lucius.  
\- _**Je ne suis pas le gestionnaire des Potter, c'est le Gobelin Gripsec qui l'était. Je m'occuperais personnellement de lui à la fin de notre entrevue, je puis vous l'assurer Lord Malfoy.  
\- J'ai confiance en vous Ragnok.  
\- En attendant Monsieur Septimus, vous récupérerez votre sceau de la famille Potter, puisque Dumbledore n'est plus votre Tuteur Magique.  
\- Mon Tuteur Magique**_

Ragnok émit un petit couinement, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Gripsec, mais c'était sûrement tout sauf dans les règles.

_** \- Je vois ici, que vous avez accepté que Dumbledore soit votre tuteur magique.**_

Harry, oui parce qu'il n'avait pas encore bu la fiole donc c'était encore Harry, mis sa main sur le visage pour ce détendre un peu.

_** \- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'Albus, à géré TOUTE les affaires Potter.  
\- Oui. Je suis vraiment navré de vous l'apprendre Monsieur Malfoy. Il à également géré les affaires Black.  
\- Comment ça ? **_Paniqua Narcissa.  
-_** Et bien, il a par je ne sais quel moyen eu accès au sceau des Black, est donc avec ceci, il a pu gérer les affaires Black. Bien entendu il n'a rien pu faire autre chose, qu'utilisé la fortune de Sirius Black, seul Monsieur Malfoy, quand il deviendra Lord Black, pourra gérer les affaires de la Famille Black en tant que chef, tout comme celle de la Famille Potter.**_

Narcissa souffla de soulagement, elle avait eu peur que Dumbledore puisse contrôler sa famille, étant encore, sa sœur Bellatrix et elle des Black.  
En revanche Harry était tout sauf soulagé, Lucius et Draco durent le sentir car ils mirent chacun une main sur ses épaules.

_**\- Mes fortunes ? **_Demanda t-il avec une voix froide.  
-_** Il à fait plusieurs transferts et plusieurs fois sur les deux comptes.  
\- Faites moi voir, les comptes Potter et passait les comptes Black à mon père.  
\- Tenait Messieurs.**_

Harry prit la feuille de comptes du coffre Potter et la lu.  
« - Prélèvement.  
(1000 Gallions)  
Date : 31 juillet 1991  
Action réalisé par : Monsieur Harry James Potter

\- Transfert sur le compte de Albus Dumbledore.  
(20000 Gallions)  
Date : 01 Septembre 1991  
Action réalisé par : Monsieur Albus Dumbledore avec accord du propriétaire

\- Transfert sur le compte de Molly Prewett.  
(25000 Gallions)  
Date : 20 octobre 1991  
Action réalisé par : Monsieur Albus Dumbledore avec accord du propriétaire

\- Transfert sur le compte de Ron Weasley  
(19000 Gallions)  
Date : 20 octobre 1991  
Action réalisé par : Monsieur Albus Dumbledore avec accord du propriétaire

\- Transfert sur le compte Ordre du Phoenix  
(150000 Gallions)  
Date : 24 Décembre 1991  
Action réalisé par : Monsieur Albus Dumbledore avec accord du propriétaire »

Cette même feuille de prélèvement s'étendait sur Six ans, en soit depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il redonna la feuille à Ragnok

_**\- À part les prélèvements qui sont bien de moi, le reste je n'étais pas au courant.  
\- Je pense que Septimus sera d'accord avec moi. J'exige que tout ceci soit remboursé. Que ça soit sur les comptes Potter mais également les Black.**_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vite fais au feuille du coffre des Black et vit les mêmes transferts mais réalisé peut de temps après la mort de son parrain, Albus n'avait donc vraiment aucun cœur.

_**\- Je ferais selon vos désires Messieurs. Je m'occuperais également du Gobelin Gripsec. Car ce qu'il à fait est interdit pas nos lois.  
\- Bien. **_Acquiesca Lucius.

Harry sorti de sa poche la fiole lui permettant de recouvrer son apparence originel.  
Il l'ouvrit et la bu. Une forte lumière éclaira et aveugla les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Quelques secondes après, la lumière se tarit et à la place de Harry, se dévoila Septimus, il était plus petit de quelques centimètres de Draco, c'est cheveux était d'un blanc digne de tout Malfoy, arrivant jusqu'au dessus de son épaule, ses yeux était bleu foncé comme sa mère en ayant quelques petites paillettes vert émeraude comme les yeux de Lily, son visage était fin et tout aussi blanc que de la porcelaine, il avait des doigts aussi fin et légèrement plus grand, il avait un peu plus de muscle et n'était pas trop fin, en soit il était la copie conforme de son frère, à part quelques petites choses.

_**\- Tu es magnifique mon chéri. **_Dit Narcissa totalement émue.  
-_** J'ai ceci pour vous Monsieur Malfoy.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? **_Demanda Septimus en prenant le bout de papier.  
\- _**La formule de l'Apparentias Revelata que votre mère à crée. Et cette feuille est la recette.  
\- Vous voulez dire que ma mère avait fait un sortilège et une potion.  
\- Il y avait deux choix en effet. Votre mère pensez sûrement que vous n'étiez pas le seul.  
\- Et elle avait raison. Les Lestranges, Les Parkinsons, Les Nott ont perdu un enfant… **_Commença Lucius.  
_**\- Nous même sommes encore à la recherche de notre fille. **_Termina Narcissa.  
\- _**J'ai une sœur ? **_S'étonna Septimus.  
-_** Notre petite sœur… Aquarius Aphrodite Malfoy, à disparu une semaine après sa naissance. **_Informa Draco.

* * *

Alors ? Ce chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ?

MeliaTheDiablesse


	3. Note

Bonjour a vous ou bonsoir tout dépend quand vous lirez cette note, je prend la décision de mettre en pause cette fic (ainsi que plusieurs autres).

Vous savez sûrement que j'avais récupéré un ordinateur, un vieux coucou certes mais ils faisaient l'affaire, j'avais plusieurs chapitres fini au moins cinq si je me trompe pas, et il y a quelques mois, à croire que je suis maudites, cet abruti a lâché, impossible de le rallumer, et impossible de récupérer ce que j'ai dans le disque dur puisque j'ai pas le matériel adéquat, ce qui fait que, je décide et croyez moi ça me fous la haine de prendre cet décision vraiment, de mettre en pause les fics sur lequel j'avais de l'avance, dont celle ci, je ne sais pas quand est ce que je pourrais reprendre l'écriture et je pense que c'est ça qui m'énerve le plus, je ne vous avez pas prévenu avant, car j'espérais trouver une solution, mais le fait est la, je n'en ai aucune.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous, car je sais que beaucoup attendez la suite, même si j'ai conscience que ma fic n'est pas la fanfic de l'année, mais je déteste quand j'ai du retard, des pannes d'inspi, mais la c'est 100x fois pire quand ont sait que j'avais cinq foutu chapitre d'avance sur toute mes fics (C'était pour éviter les retards..)

Bref.. J'espère que quand je pourrai récupérer mes précieux vous serez de nouveau la, en attendant je trouverais une solution pour vous sortir des os ou une mini fic dans les mêmes thèmes ou autre je verrais


	4. Des nouvelles de moi et mes fics

Hey mes petits tigreaux et mes petits serpents

J'espère que vous allez tous très bien, j'essaye t'en bien que mal de me trouver un nouvel ordinateur, avec un peu de chance fin de mois je m'en prend un, puis il faudra que je trouve un disque dur externe pour pouvoir récupérer mes chapitres

Je lis toute vos nouvelles reviews et franchement vous êtes tous tellement adorable, je vous remercie tous d'être encore ça me fait chaud au cœur

Je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux qui penserons que cette note sera un nouveau chapitre

Bref prenez soin de vous 3


	5. GROSSE NEWS

Bonjour à tous !

Je reviens avec plusieurs nouvelles !!

Déjà j'ai trouvé un fil pour pouvoir brancher mon disque dur en usb sur un ordi, si ça c'est pas la classe, j'attends encore la livraison mais je suis vraiment contente

Deuxieme point, j'ai peut être trouver un ordinateur d'occasion, j'attends encore la réponse du vendeur mais je croise les doigts (En même temps un 17 pouces à 100euros c'est sûre que je croise les doigts)

Du coup dernier points DÈS que j'ai mon ordi, je vous publie les chapitres que j'avais en avance (Dites moi en com si je vous publie tout ceux que j'ai en avance ou si je reprend un rythme de publication par semaine)

J'espère que ces petites nouvelles vous font autant plaisir qu'à moi

Je vous retiens au courant dans la semaine

Aussi des que je récupère mes données j'enleverais toute les parties de ma fabuleuse péripéties haha

Je vous dis a bientôt

Plein de bisous

MeliaTheDiablesse


End file.
